


Venomous Trip

by Ann_O_Neem



Series: Venomous Trip [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Comic Book Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Married Couple, Ridiculous Villain, Road Trips, bad singing, because venom is hungry, comic book characters, no children were armed in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_O_Neem/pseuds/Ann_O_Neem
Summary: In which a road trip happens and Venom makes it interesting. Which means that when Eddie accepted living with a symbiote, he had never thought it would mean uncovering a child trafficking ring.





	Venomous Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noblelilium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblelilium/gifts).



> This was all written thanks to two people. One because they are a monster fucker. And the other, because they accepted to beta read even when they didn't like the Fandom and the pairing. Thanks babes.

 

« What do you mean, I can’t do it on the phone? It’s an interview, people can give interviews during a call! What about a Skype interview? Wouldn’t that be better?”

**Eddie…**

Eddie shook his head and tried to focus back on his call. Whilst being a freelancer journalist made him able to stay home, it seemed that this one interview wasn’t going to be able to be like the others.

**Hungry, Eddie.**

“Very well,” Eddie finally agreed when he felt the now familiar and all-consuming pang of hunger. “So where does this dude want to meet?”

**We don’t like waiting, Eddie…**

“Just wait a minute,” the harassed journalist whispered angrily at the empty room before he focused back on his call. “No, I wasn’t talking to you, Ma’am! New York? Why is it always New York?”

Eddie felt his skin roll and he shuddered when his throat fluttered as a dark mass kept crawling out of his oesophagus.

**We have never been to this New York before, Eddie. Is it full of tasty snacks?**

Eddie hiccupped on the black tar flowing out of his throat and shook his head.

“ _Not now_ ,” he hissed as he glared at the slowly growing mass hovering above his chest, before he went back to his important call. “Not you, Ma’am! But New York… I’m not really welcome there since what happened with the Daily Globe, you know?”

His boss’ shrilly voice kept insisting that the interview wouldn’t be disturbed by his past in New York and Eddie sighed heavily.

“As long as it isn’t another Drake, I can do it,” he finally assented while he ignored the black tar flowing around his chest. “Quit it, it tickles!” he whispered at one of the dark tentacles exploring his neck. “Yes, Ma’am, I wasn’t talking to you. No, I’ve adopted a pet and it keeps following me around. Quite an affectionate little pest, yes. No, it won’t be a problem, I can go to New York with it.”

**I’m not a pet! Between the two of us, you _are_ the pet, Eddie!**

“Shush, the adults are talking!”

**I won’t shush! I am Venom!**

“So when should I be in New York? Next week? … and how?” Eddie winced and glanced at the angrily flowing mass of symbiote trying to attract his attention. “Yes, about that… I don’t deal well with airplanes…”

**We do not like airplanes and their stupid sounds!**

“A car?” He glanced at the black mass and shrugged. “Yes, that would be perfect, actually. I can go as soon as I get a car, thanks.”

**Cars are not big enough to host us, Eddie! We don’t want a car!**

“Well, it’s either that or going in a plane, Venom,” Eddie retorted as he quickly ended the call with his boss of the week.

While he had liked working as a freelance journalist writing in his blog, he still had jigs with big news reporting companies from time to time and this one had been quite entertaining. However, if that woman kept giving him interviews with big hot shots across the country, Eddie would resign soon. Traveling that far away when you were coexisting with an alien wasn’t really in his chords. Eddie quite liked living with Venom and, since he had almost lost his symbiote, he really didn’t want to go to some place where everyone would try to kill him if they saw Venom. Thus he avoided as much as possible traveling, which, when you took note of all the aliens trying to destroy New York in the last three years, did seem to be a great idea.

**We could go.**

“Yeah, about that, New York is further away than you think. Even as Venom, it would take us weeks…”

**That wouldn’t be bad. We would spend time together.**

“Listen, buddy, we are always together, and I would prefer the car, we would be more inconspicuous,” Eddie argued as he walked to his freezer and took out the tater tots.

 **Right, the less attention we get, the more we can eat**.

The black mass seemed to assent to those words and quietly flowed back into Eddie’s body. The journalist ignored it and promptly threw what was left of the tater tots into the oven.

“We should buy food,” he muttered as they waited for the tater tots to finish baking. “Can’t be a road trip if we don’t get food.”

**We like food, Eddie.**

“I know, Venom.”

 

* * *

 

 

Getting a car hadn’t been difficult. However, finding a music that they both agreed on had been the worst.

**This one.**

“Ugh, why is it always Taylor Swift?” Eddie complained as he changed lanes and went faster. “Can’t you listen to something else?”

**I like her, Eddie. She makes us feel things.**

Eddie grumbled and tried to ignore the symbiote singing in his head. Whilst he had gotten accustomed to hearing Swift singing over and over the same lyrics and finally tuned her songs out, it seemed that he couldn’t ignore Venom’s deep and rumbling voice singing loudly (and badly) the same song.

But at least, the singing kept Venom occupied and let Eddie drive without freaking out about the alien trying to interfere with his driving like it had done at the start of their trip.  
Leaving San Francisco had been quite a traumatic experience for the harassed man and he had nervously sweated through his hoodie, giving him yet again the appearance of a drug addict trying to overcome his addiction.

**Look what you made me do, look what you made me do!**

Eddie gritted his teeth and accelerated yet again, he felt like this road trip was going to be the longest he would ever make, and they were only travelling through the Tahoe forest. God, he already felt tired from driving.  

**Eddie, stop the car!**

Shaken away from his rumbling thoughts, Eddie felt his arms leave his control and turn the wheel towards the exit coming on the nightly lit interstate road.

“Ve-venom, what?” he stumbled over his words as he felt the symbiote take control of their body, decreasing the speed of the car and forcing it to stop right at the entrance of the truck stop.

**We are hungry, Eddie, and there are bad people here! Let’s eat them!**

“Wait, wait, wait!” Eddie screamed as he watched his hand open the door and felt his body leave the car, the key still in the contact. “You can’t just take control like that!”

**And yet, I just did it. Move along, Eddie, we are missing the tastiest snacks!**

Eddie looked over their abandoned car with a regretful face, already wincing at the fact they were losing time on the road just because Venom had wanted to stop for snacks.

**Tasty snacks, Eddie. Look at them, ignoring that they are about to meet their end!**

Venom bubbled to the surface of their hoodie and changed into his habitual toothy smiling head while hovering around Eddie’s neck. Meanwhile, the journalist felt his busybody’s instinct thrill when he noticed the three cars parked away from the main road of the truck stop.

“Well, well, well,” he whispered as he took out his phone. “What do we have here…”

**Snacks, Eddie!**

“Just wait until we confirm they are actually bad, buddy.”

**Don’t make us wait too long.**

“I won’t,” Eddie promised his symbiote.

They walked to the cars and noticed that they had been abandoned. A shiver of excitement coming from Venom ran through Eddie’s spine and he smirked to the alien. Indeed, this was slowly proving to be exciting. After taking some pics of the license plates, they left the cars and slowly walked to the nearest thicket surrounding the whole truck stop.

Finally, as they walked through the dark grove and argued between themselves about eating or not people who abandoned their cars, they found the three strangers.

“Well,” Eddie whispered to himself as he was faced with three different guns. “That doesn’t look like what good and sensitive people would do…”

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” one of the men standing in the grove barked at him while threatening him with a shotgun. “Who told you about the exchange?!”

“You idiot,” another of the men exclaimed as he pushed the first speaker. “You shouldn’t have talked about that, now we have to kill him!”

**Eddie?**

“Wait a minute,” Eddie asked as he raised his hands to appease the strangers as well as the symbiote. “Can’t we all talk like reasonable people?”

“I don’t think so,” the third man who hadn’t talked until now answered with a squeaky voice. “Kill him.”

“I don’t think so,” Eddie retorted as he finally left Venom take control of their body.

**Mmmm, tasty snacks!**

 

* * *

 

 

“Too bad we will never know what they were doing there,” Eddie commented as they walked away from the thicket now empty of any living human.

**They were bad people and we ate them. The end.**

“You should really consider writing a novel, Venom,” the reporter snarked as he searched for his car.

And yet, as much as he searched the empty truck stop, he couldn’t find it.

“No, no, nononono,” the reporter panicked as he ran towards the exit of the truck stop. However, it was fruitless since he didn’t see his car.

 “See? This is why you can’t just leave your car with the key still on!” Eddie commented dryly as they sat on the curb and watched the cars driving on the interstate. “Because if you do, you end up stranded in the middle of a fucking forest like a fucking loser!”

**There is no need to scream, Eddie. We can hear your thoughts.**

“Yeah? Can you hear this?”

**Yes. There’s no need to be so insulting.**

“Well, I don’t see you being very helpful, so I will keep doing whatever helps me keep my pressure down…”

**Just take one of the cars.**

“Don’t you remember that we need a key to drive it? I can’t just make it magicall- uuurgh!” Eddie started talking but a sudden urge to vomit stopped his diatribe. He hunched over and promptly spat a bundle of car keys covered in black slime.

**There.**

“Can’t you just be nicer with the delivery?” the poor man asked with a creaking voice.

**No.**

In the end, Eddie didn’t have much of a choice with the cars. One had been filled with such filthy trash that even Venom had refused to even consider going inside. They had however searched if there was any money or interesting papers inside and had hit the jackpot with the second car. Inside, they found a bag full of bundles of money as well as a receipt from a reservation in a hotel in Tahoe City.

Which had been, weirdly enough, for the night and the following day.

“Seems like they had a meeting in Tahoe,” Eddie muttered as he put the receipt in his pocket and kept looking inside the car.

He threw yet another gun since Venom had no use for them ( ** _Tasteless metal bits_** ) and found a phone out of battery. Shrugging, Eddie took it and pocketed it. It could prove to be interesting later. And if not, he always needed a new phone since he had forgotten his old one in his (now stolen) car.

**Eddie, there’s someone in the third car. Can we eat them?**

Eddie hushed the voice in his head and slowly came out of the car. He carefully walked to the third car and observed it silently. The seats were empty, and, unlike the two other vehicles, it was cleaner than a freshly bought car.

“The trunk, I guess,” he whispered as Venom slowly seeped out of his skin and covered his arms. They opened it with one of the symbiote’s tendrils since they didn’t want to fetch the correct key and immediately swore out loud.

**What is that, Eddie? Why is your heartrate so fast? Is it bad? Should I eat it?**

“No!” Eddie screamed as he quickly stepped away from the open car trunk. “It’s… you can’t eat it, it’s just a baby!”

And it was indeed a baby. Wrapped into a dirty blanket, the child didn’t seem older than three years old and had glassy brown eyes that followed Eddie’s movements with a drugged glint.

“Fuck!” Eddie swore again as he gripped his head with his symbiote covered hands. “Child trafficking! We should have kept one alive just to know where its parents are!”

**Her parents, Eddie. She’s a girl.**

“And how do you know tha –“ Eddie stopped talking as he had noticed the thin tendril coming out of his hand and surrounding the baby.

**They called her Ellie. I like her name.**

“Wouldn’t that be because it’s similar to my name?”

**Yes.**

“You’re a sap, Venom.”

**Your sap, Eddie.**

The blush that followed Venom’s affirmation was impossible to stop and Eddie tried his best to ignore the symbiote’s satisfied purr. He had a bigger fish to fry.

He was stranded in an almost abandoned truck stop, Venom had been fed which had been three children traffickers, they had three cars in front of them and had found papers leading to Tahoe City where the traffickers had reserved a hotel room. And then, there was the baby named Ellie looking with empty eyes the tendrils coming out of his hand.

“Oh, fuck it,” Eddie muttered to himself as he quietly took the baby in his arms. Venom immediately helped him correct his hold with his multitude of tendrils while the symbiote also took the bag full of necessities for the little girl. “God, she smells rank!”

**Also hungry, Eddie. We should hunt for her.**

“No need for that, babies don’t eat fresh meat,” the reporter told him absentmindedly as he looked over the baby in his embrace. She seemed to be wearing a diaper that had been dirty for quite a long time. “Guess we will need to change that.”

 **Babies are weak**. Venom commented as they entered the dingy and dirty toilets in the truck stop. **They can’t even hunt their food…**

“That’s what she told you?” Eddie inquired absentmindedly as he juggled both the baby and the diaper bag with his hands.

 **She doesn’t think much** , Venom commented pensively while he extended his tendrils to take the baby, so Eddie wouldn’t put her on the incredibly dirty sink. The alien silently morphed its body into a changing table and watched over Ellie as Eddie took out the dirty diaper and threw it as far away as he could. **She mostly feels hunger and loneliness. Like us.**

Eddie huffed an amused laugh and quietly went over the contents of the diaper bag. He was lucky to have helped his sister back when he still lived in New York and she had had a little baby boy. And it seemed his bad luck was slowly turning over since he found rash cream, towels and clean diapers.

But on the other side, it meant those traffickers had been way too prepared for this. That kind of made his joy of finding the proper tools turn bad.

**And now you feel sad as well. Why?**

“You said it yourself, babies are weak. And yet, people prey on them…” Eddie closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

**And that makes you feel sad. Shall we hunt them?**

Eddie finished closing the diaper around the baby’s bottom and nodded. Hosting Ellie against his chest and making sure Venom was holding her as well, the reporter slowly walked out of the toilets.

“Yeah, seems we have a date in Tahoe City,” he patted lightly his pocket where the receipt was, and glanced at the baby strapped with black tendrils against his chest. “Maybe they will have more information about Ellie too.”

**Good. We hunt, save the baby and then feed.**

“Glad to see we are on the same page,” Eddie smirked as he walked to the third car and jangled the keys until he found the correct one.

 

* * *

 

 

The travel to Tahoe City had been quite peaceful. The baby hadn’t cried at all, which was a bonus. However, the fact that it was because she was as high as a kite was quite worrying.

Eddie glanced at the baby laying over the passenger seat and winced. Since they didn’t have a booster seat, they had ended up using Venom’s tendrils to secure her tiny body against the seat. But the mere sight of the baby blinking her glassy eyes at him from her spot amongst the flowing black tar was quite appalling.

**We can help, Eddie.**

“And how could we help?” he asked the sentient mass of darkness as they slowly made their way on the interstate. (Like hell would Eddie speed on the road when he had an unprotected baby on board)

**We can absorb the drug and find out where her parents are.**

“Yeah, about that,” Eddie cleared his throat and changed to the slowest lane. “If it means fusing with her, I’m gonna go with no. She’s just a baby, you’re too strong for her. Let’s just give her to the police.”

 **That’s true** , Venom reluctantly admitted. **We could do that. Also, we would need to explain how we ended up with a baby. Show them the bodies too. Or I could just use a small part of our power and do it.**

Eddie thought over it and grunted. That was a big no for the police intervention. While he really didn’t think that Venom had a good idea, it still was better than going against child traffickers with a baby in their arms. And if they got a name, they could get the baby back to her parents.  Catching sight of a panel announcing an incoming Waffle House, he finally made his mind.

They stopped in the empty parking lot and glanced at the Waffle House. Since it wasn’t too late, the restaurant was still open and there were some people eating too. Well, that left eating inside out, Eddie looked at the small girl which was still blinking tiredly while having difficulties supporting her own head.

“Okay, let’s do this. But carefully, okay?”

**We know, Eddie.**

Venom slowly seeped out of his hand and hovered above the drugged baby before a tiny tendril separated from the alien’s main body. The tendril just as slowly covered the girl’s diminutive body and infiltrated her capillaries. The baby’s thin skin bulged over the alien’s form while it creeped over her head and finally stopped in her brain.

“God, that’s fucked up,” Eddie whispered to himself as he stood watch over the baby and his symbiote.

**Hush, Eddie. I have almost finished.**

Suddenly, Eddie felt his own brain get flooded by images and sensations he had never seen or felt before. It was as if he had been submerged in a tsunami of foreign memories.

 **There, it’s done**.

Venom hummed happily in the background of his disturbed mind just as the tendril came out of the baby’s mouth. Meanwhile, Ellie started crying with a strength that surprised Eddie and horrified the symbiote as soon as they heard it.

**Make her shut up!**

“I’m trying, buddy!” Eddie retorted as stressed as the alien while the baby cried with fat tears. “C’mon Ellie, give us a smile! Don’t cry, we will find your mama!”

**Carmelita Camacho, that’s her mother’s name.**

**“** A name, that’s great! Do you have a place too? Or even a phone number!”

**No.**

Eddie sighed and took the baby in his arms. Since Venom seemed to scare her and make her cry harder, he was all alone in this. Alone and with a baby, who would have thought that his road trip would end up like this?

“C’mon Ellie, let’s see if this restaurant has something for you,” he whispered to the baby as he went out.

**I want tater tots and chocolate.**

“You already ate three men, Venom,” Eddie hissed to the symbiote while they walked to the Waffle House.

**It’s the dessert I deserve.**

“Right, right,” he sighed and nodded to the waitress.

The young woman merely glanced at his tired face and screaming baby before showing him the furthest away table of the restaurant, and promptly went back to ignore him.  

**Tater tots, Eddie.**

“Yes, yes, I heard you the first time.”

Eddie watched over the baby and noticed that her tears were slowly ending. She was now sniffling quite pathetically and watching over the shiny headlights with teary eyes.

“Guess you are as tired and hungry as we are, huh?” he whispered to the little girl with a small smile.

They all ate some pancakes and tater tots, which had all been ravished by Venom with delight, while Eddie slowly and painstakingly made sure that Ellie was fed with sugary pancakes and drank warm milk.

“At least, even if it doesn’t agree with your stomach, you have Uncle Venom who can eat them in your stomach,” Eddie told the little girl while wiping her dirty face with his sleeve.

**Uncle Venom?**

“What? You don’t like it?”

The symbiote merely grunted instead of answering the question, and went back to his tater tots, eating them from his hiding place in Eddie’s sleeve.

**I’ll accept, but only for tonight.**

 

* * *

 

 

Tahoe City at night was quite pretty.

However, the hotel they were supposed to sleep in wasn’t pretty at all.

**Looks like your home. Tiny and pathetic.**

“How about we keep the compliments to ourselves?” Eddie snarked as he quietly parked the car and checked the baby.

Having Venom had been quite useful since the symbiote had morphed into a booster seat when Eddie had shown the alien the correct object in their mind. Then, they had put the baby in it and Venom had silently stood over her, watching over the baby with a somewhat contemplative expression on his toothy face.

However, the fact that the being watching over her was made of black tar and full of sharp teeth hadn’t seemed to bother the baby since, thanks to the pancakes she had had, she had been heavily sleeping since they left the restaurant.

**What are you waiting for? We know they are waiting for the baby, let’s eat them!**

“Yes, but what if they are the parents?” Eddie commented as he ran his fingers through his hair. The baby merely blinked as he kept talking to himself. “But they could also be traffickers, you are right. We should investigate this. No! We can’t just go in and leave her alone!”

**Then let’s take her with us! Let’s teach her how to hunt!**

“Weren’t you the one saying that babies are weak?” Eddie said with a creaky voice just as Venom covered his body and took Ellie in one arm.

“ **Does it really matter? We know the preys are inside, let’s eat them and find the mother** ,” Venom retorted with his own mouth.

_At least, we know what the mother looks like._

“ **Yes, we can storm in, kill them and eat their heads!** ”

_Venom, the baby! It’s not safe to fight with a baby!_

Venom nodded their head and slowly extended part of its body towards the baby they were holding as if it was a log. The tendrils tightened against Ellie until she came in contact with their chest and crisscrossed around her stomach and bottom until she was properly suspended over their chest.

_Did you just make a harness for a baby?!_

**_“_ ** **Yes, now shut up! Time to eat.”**

_At least, cover her eyes! You don’t want to make her hate you, right?!_

Venom huffed impatiently and a blindfold promptly covered Ellie’s closed eyes.

 **“Can we go now?** ” the symbiote asked with an annoyed snap of his tongue.

_Yes, dear._

“ **Good, I was getting bored…”**

 

* * *

 

 

The fight had been ridiculously easy.

“ **I’m beginning to like fighting with her** ,” Venom commented as they walked past the two grunts that had been guarding the hotel corridor leading to their designated room. “ **The way they get stricken with fear is very pleasing. She is learning fast from her uncle.”**

_I think it’s more because they are shocked to see an alien wearing a baby in a harness…_

“ **Hush, you are just jealous of our bond, Eddie.”** Venom retorted as they kicked down the door and were welcomed with twin stares of disbelief.

“You aren’t Mikael and Doug,” the greasy man siting on the couch in front of the door muttered with shock.

“ **Indeed,** ” Venom smirked as their tongue slowly slipped out of their maw.

“Oh Dios Mio!” the second, which had been a Hispanic woman with a terrified and yet familiar face, screeched as she ran to the symbiote. “Ellie! Get this horrifying thing off!”

_That must be Carmelita Camacho…_

“ **How rude, ma’am, that horrifying thing is your daughter after all…”**

The young woman almost fainted when she heard Venom's answer to er plea and took a step towards her daughter when she noticed how the harness holding her was actually part of the monster.

“ **Here,”** Venom told her quietly as he swiftly took off the harness and gave Carmelita her daughter back. “ **Take this while I take out the trash…** ”

_Remember, Venom. We need him alive to know everything about this case!_

“ **Stop nagging and start fighting!** ” the alien retorted before he jumped in front of Carmelita and shrugged off the rain of bullets coming from the greasy man’s gun.

They quickly jumped over the couch, behind which the man had been hidden during the heart-warming mother-daughter reunion, and promptly punched the crook in his belly.

“ **Now** ,” Venom grumbled as he hissed the greasy man by their grip on his shoulder. “ **Tells us everything…”**

“I-I…. i…” the man stuttered nervously as he lost control of all his body functions.

“ **Too slow,** ” Venom hissed sweetly as they slowly widened their maw.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you,” Carmelita Camacho said once again as they drove away from the dirty hotel. “I’m quite grateful for your help but please, once you leave me to my hotel, don’t ever contact me again.”

Eddie nodded nervously as he quietly turned around the corner, making sure he was following the right direction on the car’s GPS.

“So…” he awkwardly started as he glanced to the mother hugging her child in his passenger seat. “Why did this happen to you?”

Carmelita’s warm expression turned to stone and she looked at the window.

“Ellie’s father isn’t appreciated a lot right now,” she finally answered while caressing the baby’s curly hair. “I guess they thought he would care enough about her to pay her ransom.”

“Right…” Eddie whispered as he thought about the bag full of cash they had found in the second car. But he didn’t know for sure if that absent father had been the one paying so he kept quiet. Also, he really needed the money. “So, it wasn’t child trafficking, then?”

“Hm?” the young mother turned her head to look at Eddie and blinked in surprise. “No, just a botched attempt at kidnapping. I was about to kill him when you walked in with your… big friend.”

**I’m going to miss the baby.**

Eddie almost choked on his spit and began to cough violently. He ignored Carmelita’s worried frown and shook his head.

“Not the time for that, buddy,” he hissed through his cough.

**We should make a baby.**

That was it. Eddie slammed on the brakes and quickly got out of the vehicle.

“Mister Brock?” Carmelita glanced at him from her spot in the passenger seat.

“I think I’m gonna leave, right now,” Eddie babbled nervously as he hunched his shoulders and started sweating. “Your house should be close enough, I’m just gonna take my bag and leave, you can keep the car, yeah, bye!”

He ignored Carmelita’s questions that followed him as he jogged away, silently arguing with the symbiote as they left the empty street with the single mother and the quiet baby.

“We will never talk about this again, got it?”

**Babies are cute, Eddie.**

“Never talking about this!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make this a series of One shots. Next one could be out in like a week.


End file.
